


Fearing A Hero

by Mommui



Category: Redwall
Genre: Gen, Outcast of Redwall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 12:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15729186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mommui/pseuds/Mommui
Summary: After the mousebabe Briggle upsets young Veil, he develops a fear unusual for the residents of Redwall Abbey. When he doesn't return his seat, Bryony worries as she is unable to find him inside. As twilight reigns, she embarks to the Abbey lawn.For Redwall fic month week three! Prompt: Stories





	Fearing A Hero

The quiet sounds of crickets were the only thing to be heard in the courtyard of Redwall Abbey. The sky a dreamy mixture of soft purples and oranges, as the sun set somewhere past the Abbey's wall. This was the time every beast was settling down, eating their suppers and finishing the days tasks. Not every beast was calm at this time, however. The inside of the Abbey was busy with abbeydwellers as they searched every inch of their home.  
The main door to the Abbey opened slightly, the heavy wood groaning. Bryony the mousemaid silently slipped through the opening, followed by her mole friend Togget. She held in her paw a lantern, which illuminated the deep concern that had set into her face. The door closed behind them, leaving them alone in the Abbey’s lawn. Alone,except, the small birds who pecked at the ground in hopes of forgotten seeds or unlucky bugs.

“Where could he have gone, Togget? We couldn’t find him inside….and I can’t bear the thought he would go outside the Abbey…” 

“Burr no Miz! Oi doin’t thoink dat choild wudd leeve yurr Abbey, ‘specially after Sunsot. Uzn’s foind ee!” 

She looked downward, her hand clenching into a fist. Tears formed in the corners of her eyes, “What if he's hurt? What if he's lost? Oh...” She dabbed at her eyes with the hem of her habit sleeve.  
The mole patted her back, reassuring his worried friend. “Oi surpint ee’s all roight, just bee a foxerbeast. Ee behoind a bush o’ sumthin’ ”

Bryony breathed in deeply, straightening her back. 

“You go west, I’m going to search along the north and east wall.”

Togget nodded silently and hurried off, candle in hand.  
He couldn’t stand seeing the mousemaid so heartbroken, nor could he deny was worried as well. 

Bryony started her search, moving along the north wall. The mouse held the lantern up in front of her, hoping to catch a glint in the light. Concern ate away at her, hand tightening on the handle. She called, more pleaded, into the twilight air. 

“VEIL!” She paused, listening intently. “VEIL, WHERE ARE YOU?” 

Her ears twitched, eager to hear a response. What answered was the sound of birds taking off, scared by her yell. She sighed, continuing her walk towards the pond. The surface was still and calm, undisturbed in the coming dusk. Nights had been coming earlier and earlier as the seasons changed, the days getting cooler as well.  
The mouses lantern illuminated the reeds that grew there, their pale green stalks blowing lightly in the breeze. Bryony shook her head, turning away to continue along the east wall.

“No...He wouldn’t be in the pond, He's never enjoyed swimming...or bathes.” 

She shivered, pulling her shawl around her tighter. Suddenly, her ears stood up rigidly as she heard a new sound, one she was familiar with. Muffled sobbing. 

“...Veil?” She walked forward promptly, carefully holding her lantern out in front of her. As Bryony walked towards the bushes that grew along the wall, they rustled with life. The light caught a shine from within the brush. She let out a sigh of relief. “Veil? Are you in there?” She asked, already knowing the answer. Her free paw resting on her hip. 

After a moment of silence, a quiet voice answered. 

“.....G-go away…” 

“I’m not gonna do that.” 

“Y-you should!” 

“And why is that?” 

 

“B-because I said so!” 

She sighed, wiping her eyes with her paw, “Veil we’ve been looking all over for you, Why are you out here?” 

Attempting to move closer caused him to shout once more, “Go away!” 

Bryony ignored him, rounding the bush. The young ferret sat curled up, pushing himself more into the foliage as she drew near. His fur was wet, large tears still evident in his eyes. Avoiding her gaze, He rubbed at his face with his paw. She fell to her knees in front of Veil, setting her lantern on the grass. 

“Please, Tell me what is making you cry…” The mousemaid extended her hand towards his face, hoping to wipe the tears from them. Veil snapped at it, but her hand instinctively reeled back. Bryony had gotten used to avoiding her child's habits by now. 

A moment of hesitation passed before she attempted again, this time being allowed to caress him. She removed her shawl from her shoulders, wrapping it around Veil. He gripped it in his paw, wiping at his eyes with the soft fabric. 

“I’m here, Veil. I want to know what’s wrong.”

Heavy tears began to fall again, Veil sputtering out as he sobbed, “B-B-Briggle told me th-that Martin the Warrior would g-get me! Cause I’m a vermin and he k-kills….” He buried his face into the scarf, the fabric getting wetter and wetter as he pressed it into his face.

“Oh Veil...Martin isn’t gonna hurt you! He protects the creatures of Redwall, and you are one of them.” 

“B-but Briggle t-told me..” He caught his breath before continuing, “that I'm not s-supposed to be in the Abbey. S-said I should r-run or he’s gonna s-slay me!” 

Bryony wiped his nose and eyes with the shawl, not caring how dirty it got. She embraced the young ferret, tenderly brushing his fur. Burying his face into her habit, Veil felt safe for the first time that afternoon. She smiled softly, her worries fading. 

“Thats nonsense, You’re a good creature of Redwall Abbey. Martin the Warrior would not harm you. You belong here, I know so.” Her paw gently wiped his wet eyes. “Let me tell you a story from before the Abbey was built, Can i do that?”

Veils voice was muffled as he responded “....Yes”

“Once...there was a mouse, who was strong and brave and grey-furred. His name was Martin, and he wielded his father’s sword. Until he came across the castle Kotir, where an evil wildcat queen name Tsarmina lived. Her soldiers would take others food and lives whenever they felt like, cruel to every creature under them.” 

The ferret gripped her habit tighter as he heard this. She paused, before continuing.

“She broke Martins prized sword, leaving him with only a hilt, and threw him into her wet, dark dungeons. The mouse met another in the wildcats prison. One named Gonff, who titled himself as the Prince of Mousethieves.”

His voice was small as he asked, “....Was he really a prince?”

“.....I’m sure he wouldn't lie.” She looked up at the darkening sky, sighing softly.

“The mousethief was stealing food for his family, from the army that stole theirs, and had been caught by the soldiers. The pair quickly became best friends, making eachother happy in their cell. Together they escaped from the castles prison, and into the forest.”

“How did they escape?”

“Gonff was a very dexterous mouse, I’m sure he swiped a key or the like.”  
Veil crawled into her lap, looking up at her curiously. His cheek rubbing against the front of her robe.

“Creatures who resisted the wildcat had gathered together in a hideout called Brockhall, calling themselves “Corim”, and Martin joined them to end her reign.” 

She lifted his head with her paws, looking into his thin slitted eyes.  
“To do that, He had to travel to find a mighty badger, Boar the Fighter. After a long journey, filled with danger and peril, they arrived at the Badger Lord’s great mountain. The Badger created for Martin a marvelous sword, created from a meteor. Sadly, however, Boar did not return with them.”

“Why?”

Bryony mulled over the detail, unable to come up with a less gruesome description. “He died fighting a great, cruel pirate captain, who followed Boar to the Dark Forest.”

“......Ho” 

She stroked his head gently, “Martin returned to Mossflower Wood, along with many new friends. Together, they flooded Corim using a system of tunnels, forcing every creature within outside. Martin fought Tsarmina for the final time, slaying her, and freeing Mossflower Woods.”

The mousemaid took a deep breath in, causing her to yawn. Veil followed her, his mouth opening wide showing his small sharp teeth. Smiling gently, she began to speak once more.

“After everything was done, Martin began to build the Abbey with our first leader, Abbess Germaine, and Bella of Brockhall.” 

“....Is it dah same Bella?”

“I think only Bella can answer that.” She chuckled as he pouted at her, unsatisfied. “Now Gonff, he settled down with a mouse named Columbine, a wise and gentle creature.  
Many, many seasons later, after they had a son,and that son had a son, I was born.”  
She paused, allowing the detail to sink in. 

“Now Veil, I am the great-granddaughter of Gonff.” He looked up at her, his eyes wide. “That makes you the great-great-grandchild of Gonff.”  
She gently pet him, grinning. “Now, I don't think Martin would harm the family of his best friend, would he?”

“‘....I’m part of his family?” He said softly. She nodded silently, smiling warmly at him. 

“You’re my family, Veil.” 

She stood up then, dusting off her habit.  
“Now will you come inside? It's turned dark already..” 

He stayed in place, holding her shawl tightly around him. His voice soft as he asked, “Bryony…..Can I sleep wiv you tonight?”

She responded simply, “Of course.”  
The mousemaid retrieved her lantern, the light inside burning low. Looking over her shoulder at him, she smiled warmly.

“Come now, before our light leaves us. Seems now we must now find Togget out here!” 

She started walking south, hoping to meet the mole halfway. Veil ran after her, nearly tripping over his habit hem. The young ferret had always difficulty finding one that fit correctly, the ones meant for otters always too big for his slim figure. He took hold of the excess fabric, excitedly asking questions as they walked. His fears lessened by what she had told him, by the tellings of his family.

“Can I go see Bella tomorrow?” 

“Only if your polite to her. I’m sure she could tell you that story in more detail than me…”

He thought for a moment, silence hanging in the air, before asking his next question.  
“...If Gonff was the Prince of Mousethieves, Am I a Prince too?”

She stopped suddenly, not expecting the question. She held her paw over her mouth, trying not to laugh at him. “I Suppose so.” 

“Veil…..Prince of Mousethieves!” 

Bryony was trying to contain her laughter, as a familiar rustic voice called out. 

“Miz! Foind dah rarscal have ee”  
The mole stepped into the light, his velvet face wrinkled by his grin, “Be a groit woight moi moind! Be ee gudd, foxerbeast?” 

The mousemaid caught her breath, excitedly embracing her mole friend. The candle he had been holding fell to the ground, having gone out before.  
“Yes yes! He's fine, Togget. Thank you for coming outside with me, You’re a very kind mole. To both me and Veil.”

He tugged at his snout, something most moles do when embarrassed, his smile growing broader.

“Burr Aye, Thankee! Oi be deloighted tah’ help ee!” He gently patted her back. “Coom, Uzn’s need tah’ get insoide.”

She let go of him, nodding in response. Veil walked silently behind the pair, idly playing with the shawl. As he saw the Abbey's door come into view, he pulled himself closer to Bryony.

The heavy wood door swung open suddenly, warm light pouring from inside the Abbey. Her paw on the door, Bella looked down at trio. A few abbeydwellers were behind the old badger, relief plain on their face.

“Ah! Here you two are!” She smiled,moving aside, “Come in all, outside is no place for a dibbun at night.” 

As Veil passed by the large old badger, he looked up at her. The ferret shuffled awkwardly before tugging at her paw, gaining her attention. She bent down slowly, patient as ever.

“What is it, young one?”

“....D-did you know Martin?”

Her old face grew warm hearing his name, “Of course child, He was a very kind and noble creature.”

He looked downard, nervous to ask his next question. The words slowly came out, afraid and hesitant. 

“.....Can you tell me about him? And Gonff?”

Bella watched him a moment, a soft smile on her aged features. “Absolutely. Come see me near noon or so, I'm afraid i’m not so spry anymore to be up in the early Morn’ ” 

“I-I will!”

She stood up, slowly as she had, closing the door behind Togget. Patting the ferrets head with her large paw, she began walking further into the Abbey.

“Now, you must be hungry. I believe you missed our last meal. I'm sure the friar would forgive some after-dinner snacking.”

Veil nodded, hitching up his habit as he quickly followed her. Togget excused himself upstairs, exhausted from that nights events. Bryony put out her lanterns flame, walking silently behind them. She smiled widely, knowing her child was happy. 

Greensap milk stained the ferret’s snout, sloppily slurping up the warm honey and milk mixture. He yawned loudly, Milk dripping from his whiskers onto the table. Friar Bunfold chuckled, quickly wiping the surface with his trusty rag. The fat mouse carried Veil’s bowl and plate away, winking at Bryony as he passed. 

“Certainly a hungry little fellow, in’t he?”

Borrowing the friars rag, she cleaned the ferret’s whiskers and mouth gently. “He's been through a lot today, it's only to be expected.” 

“Let us move to the next day then, shall we?” Bella reached down, swooping the drooping child in her large paw. He burrowed into her fur absentmindedly, the mist of sleep in his mind. 

“Oh Bella, You needn’t do that!”

“I fear I do.” She winked at the mousemaid, “Wouldn't want to wake the _Prince_ , now would we?”

She laughed quietly, walking out of the kitchen with the small ferret. Bryony quickly followed, covering her mouth with her wide sleeve. As they walked up to the dormitories, Veil fell deeper and deeper into sleep. Dreaming of what tomorrow would bring, dreaming of mousethieves and badgers.


End file.
